Princess001
10:33:56 PM Harah: The prosperous nation of Meneluinin is experiencing its usual run of winter weather this year, and as we find it in the height of its (very long) winter, there are about two feet of snow on the ground. The bottom layer is hard and crunchy, having been frozen and melted and frozen and melted repeatedly; the top layer is softer, fluffier and dry. The sidewalks are shoveled, but remain homicidally slippery to the unwary. 10:34:51 PM | Removed 10:35:44 PM Canto: This message has been removed. 10:34:56 PM | Removed 10:35:48 PM Canto: This message has been removed. 10:35:02 PM | Removed 10:35:53 PM Canto: This message has been removed. 10:35:19 PM Harah: ((Pfft. Edit it by putting parends around all that.)) 10:36:41 PM Harah: Fortunately, you're not outside. You've both just walked into a dilapidated tavern on the main street of Crailston. For some reason, the main street is 10th Street. There's a Ninth Street on one side of it, but on the other side of that is a lake, now frozen over and populated by tiny huts of ice-fishermen. 10:37:03 PM Harah: No one's sure what happened to streets First through Eighth. 10:38:33 PM Harah: In the tavern you're on somewhat more solid ground, although judging by the look of the place's schizophrenic decor--all very dilapidated and mostly pretty shabby, but clean--it might be best not to count on the barkeep either. 10:41:40 PM Harah: It's called the An Romba, which is Elvish. It's the middle of the afternoon, so there aren't many people here yet--just a few of what look like locals playing an amiably insolent game of cards. There are three men and two women, ranging in age from 60 to 75 or so, all human. It's probably not a racially-oriented establishment, though--there are a number of Dwarven ales listed on the smudgy chalkboard sign above the bar, and a few (cheap) Elven wines too. 10:42:52 PM Harah: The tables at the An Romba are pretty clean, but it's probably best not to look too closely at the floor or anything else. Still, it's warm--there's a fire sputtering in the fireplace that could probably use some attention lest it go out. No barkeeps are in sight. 10:44:24 PM Harah: The card game pauses momentarily as you walk in, errant snowflakes whirling in along with you, but then the locals shrug, nod, or smile and turn back to their game, door creaking shut behind you. 10:44:46 PM Harah: There are a few rugs you can wipe your feet on at the door, but given the general state of the floor no one will complain if you don't. 10:48:39 PM Harah: Apart from the bright area by the front windows and the fireplace where the cardplayers are, it's rather dim in here, adding to the place's somewhat seedy air. 10:50:38 PM Harah: The one positive note is the smell. Someone is cooking something spicy somewhere close... 10:53:50 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall steps in, pulling down the hood of his heavy cloak, revealing a set of reasonably appealing elven features; clear green eyes, short dark hair, and a nose perhaps a little bit too big to be considered handsome by elven standards. He wrinkles his nose a bit as his eyes take in the tavern around him. "Well, then. This place is less dreadful than the last." 10:54:26 PM Harah: One of the locals eyes him, shakes his head and turns back to his cards. the others mostly ignore you. 10:55:09 PM Khiro Brightfall: At least it smells better. That last one was a nightmare of the olfactory. 10:55:22 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall steps up to the bar. 10:56:31 PM Mumu Kunagi: The kobold blinks as he comes in from the outside, shaking his head a few times rapidly to get the snow off him. He's...rather freaking huge for a kobold, standing almost 5 feet tall, and muscular to boot. His armor doesn't make him look any smaller either, and it's...unusual, to say the least. It -looks- like some form of plate mail, but it's dark red with patches of gold, and the seperate metal plates are tied together with red string. And the legs seem to have some sort of weird, segmented metal skirt in the front. On his back is a large, curved blade with odd symbols etched into the hilt. His helmet is equally odd, not covering his face and with a large, curving plate extending down to cover the back of his neck. He has black scales, and bright green eyes. 10:57:33 PM Harah: The smell *is* pretty good. Spicy and savory and inviting. 10:58:04 PM Harah: The kobold gets some stares and a little bit of, well... concern. 10:58:13 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...I have not seen such a place as this smell as good. 10:58:32 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi strides up to the bar, ignoring the stares of the strange foreigners... 10:59:42 PM Harah: There's no one at the bar he can see. Everyone relaxes a bit when he a. speaks Common and b. doesn't try to kill anyone; they go back to their cards. 11:00:04 PM Harah: There is a door back to the kitchen a bit behind the bar and to one side. 11:00:43 PM Mumu Kunagi: It's worth noting that the kobold speaks in a -very- odd accent. Weirdly terse and flowing at the same time. 11:01:16 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks askance at the Kobold, then shrugs, mumuring a cantrip to dry his boots and cloak. He calls out toward the kitchen. "Hello! Patrons here." 11:03:21 PM Harah: "Hold your horses! Preferably outside!" comes a female voice from the kitchen. 11:03:35 PM Harah: "Not that people bring horses in here anyway," it adds. 11:04:32 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall sits on a stool, looking at the little Kobold. "Riding to war?" 11:04:54 PM Mumu Kunagi: What of dogs? I have left my steed out in the stables. But this cold is not good for him. 11:05:01 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi looks at Khrio 11:05:09 PM Mumu Kunagi: I was. I do not know how I ended up here... 11:05:38 PM Mumu Kunagi: Tell me, do you know what this place is? 11:05:42 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi tilts his head 11:06:30 PM Khiro Brightfall: Crailstone, Meneluinin. What do you mean, you don't know how you ended up here? 11:08:04 PM Harah: A woman steps in from the kitchen. She's middle-aged, with greying black hair and very tan skin, and wide dark eyes. They get a bit wider, and warier, when she sees the kobold. "Stable should be warm enough for a dog." 11:08:57 PM Harah: Barkeep: It's not snowing again, is it? 11:09:11 PM Mumu Kunagi: My dog and I are not used to this kind of weather! We have not seen the likes of it in... 11:09:13 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...ever! 11:09:20 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi is shivering just a bit 11:10:36 PM Mumu Kunagi: And I do not know how I ended up here. I was riding with my uncle's warparty to confront the forces of a sorceror before I turned a corner and ended up in this frozen land. 11:11:02 PM Khiro Brightfall: Oh. Well, Sorcerers will do that. Base and vile aggressors. 11:11:07 PM Harah: Barkeep: ... frozen? 11:11:16 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...you mean this is not frozen? 11:11:23 PM Harah: Barkeep: Last I checked it was 20, 25 degrees out there. 11:11:34 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi blinks 11:11:39 PM Harah: One of the oldsters snorts. "'round here that means it's time to open the windows and enjoy the sunshine." 11:11:43 PM Mumu Kunagi: Do you posess fire in your blood? 11:12:10 PM Harah: He grins. "Only during happy hour, lizardman." 11:12:38 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...strange people indeed. 11:12:39 PM Harah: Barkeep: Speaking of, spiced rum would take the edge off. 11:12:44 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi frowns...or, well, it looks like a frown 11:13:13 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall puts some coins on the bar. "That sounds pretty good. And some food." 11:13:18 PM Mumu Kunagi: Do you have rice wine...? 11:13:25 PM Harah: Barkeep: ... you can make wine from rice? 11:13:43 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...of course you can. It ferments does it not? 11:13:47 PM Khiro Brightfall: If you can ferment it, you can make 'wine' from it. 11:13:50 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi headtilts again 11:15:03 PM Harah: Barkeep: Never heard of it, but I'll take your word, I suppose. Today we have potato soup with a bit of bacon in it. And probably stew for supper later on, if you're staying. 11:15:25 PM Khiro Brightfall: Sounds good. How are your rooms? 11:15:34 PM Harah: She takes one or two of the coins and leaves the rest, then eyeing Khiro. "Unless you want a whole bottle?" 11:15:40 PM Harah: Barkeep: ... clean? 11:15:52 PM Mumu Kunagi: What is this...bacon? 11:16:01 PM Khiro Brightfall: Leave the bottle, yes, please. 11:16:05 PM Khiro Brightfall: Cured pork fat. 11:16:17 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi recoils a little 11:16:24 PM Mumu Kunagi: Cured -what-? 11:16:32 PM Khiro Brightfall: Fat. From pigs. 11:16:46 PM Harah: Oldster: Best thing you ever ate. 11:16:50 PM Mumu Kunagi: And...and you -eat- it? 11:17:14 PM Khiro Brightfall: I'll have a bowl of the soup, too. 11:17:21 PM Harah: The barkeep takes another of the coins, but still leaves one there, and wanders into the kitchen, shaking her head. 11:17:31 PM Khiro Brightfall: Yes, you eat it. 11:17:34 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi 's stomach growls 11:17:44 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...I do not have a choice do I. 11:17:56 PM Khiro Brightfall: What do you normally eat? 11:17:58 PM Mumu Kunagi: Very well, I will try this..."bacon". 11:18:06 PM Mumu Kunagi: Fish. 11:18:36 PM Harah: Old woman: Might have some of that in the evening if the fishermen're lucky. Walleye, maybe a northern or some perch. 11:19:03 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi nods 11:19:20 PM Harah: Old woman: My daughter and her husband are out there now. 11:20:43 PM Harah: Oldtimer: Sure hope they're catchin' something. 11:20:54 PM Harah: Older woman: Besides cold, you mean. 11:20:57 PM Harah: She laughs. 11:21:13 PM Harah: Spot check! 11:23:07 PM Mumu Kunagi: (( 15 )) 11:23:51 PM | Edited 11:23:57 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((24!)) 11:24:12 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((First roll is a 19. Maybe that augurs well!)) 11:24:21 PM Harah: Both of you see some movement in the darkest corner of the inn! 11:25:32 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks toward the darkest corner. Gives a little wave. 11:25:59 PM Mumu Kunagi: The kobold looks at the dark corner, leaning closer and focusing 11:26:04 PM Mumu Kunagi: (( Darkvision do anything? )) 11:26:07 PM Harah: The barkeep returns with a bowl of thick, heavy, peppery potato soup. Mmm. And there's a teapot steaming away slightly too. 11:26:18 PM Khiro Brightfall: Thank you. 11:26:45 PM Mumu Kunagi: Who is that man in the corner? 11:26:59 PM Mumu Kunagi: Is he a sorceror? 11:27:09 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall eats his soup! 11:27:51 PM Harah: She stands on her tiptoes to grab a mug hanging upside down from a hook. "Hm? Don't know, he hasn't said much. You could ask him, I suppose. You want some soup too? You look cold." 11:29:06 PM Harah: She sets the mug in front of Khiro and pours him something from the teapot. It's the rum. 11:29:29 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods at her. "Thank you, m'dear." 11:30:17 PM Harah: She nods. "Planning on staying? There's a storm heading in, people say." 11:30:28 PM Khiro Brightfall: Sure. 11:30:37 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi nods to himself and turns away, keeping an eye on the figure 11:30:45 PM Mumu Kunagi: I will try this...bacon soup 11:30:52 PM Mumu Kunagi: How much do you need? 11:31:28 PM Harah: The person in the corner of the room is very still. 11:31:41 PM Harah: Barkeep: How much what? 11:33:13 PM Mumu Kunagi: Payment 11:36:03 PM Harah: Barkeep: Three silver for the dinner, and I'll throw in a cuppa tea for free. You look cold. 11:37:24 PM Mumu Kunagi: All I have is gold... 11:38:15 PM Harah: Barkeep: I can make change. 11:38:20 PM Harah: She pads into the kitchen. 11:39:15 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi takes a gold piece out. It has a square cut in the middle of the coin... 11:40:46 PM Harah: Old man: Never seen a coin like that before. Is that hole supposed to be there? 11:40:59 PM Harah: Old woman: That's what she said! 11:41:09 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall snickers in spite of himself. 11:41:22 PM Harah: So do most of the old people; one of the men rolls his eyes. 11:44:07 PM Harah: Eventually the barkeep returns with another bowl of soup and a teapot. 11:44:18 PM Harah: She hands Mumu a mug and fills it with hot tea. 11:44:27 PM Mumu Kunagi: Thank you. 11:45:47 PM Harah: Barkeep: You're welcome. 11:46:25 PM Harah: Barkeep: We do have rooms available if you're staying. And since it's supposed to storm it's probably a good idea to stay. It's a good town to get stuck in, and far better than getting stuck on the road. 11:47:32 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi nods 11:47:38 PM Mumu Kunagi: I think that would be wise. 11:47:58 PM Mumu Kunagi: Though...what will my dog do with those strange beasts in the stables? 11:48:01 PM Mumu Kunagi: Are they dangerous? 11:48:07 PM Khiro Brightfall: ...horses? 11:48:08 PM Harah: Barkeep: ... what strange beasts? 11:48:13 PM Khiro Brightfall: you don't have horses where you come from? 11:48:18 PM Mumu Kunagi: The four legged ones with the long faces 11:48:40 PM Harah: The soup is as good as it smells--mostly potatoes, but with delicious onion and a bit of bacon and lots of black pepper. Mmmm. And cheese. 11:48:46 PM Harah: Barkeep: ... those are horses. 11:49:09 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...that is what they are called. 11:49:16 PM Mumu Kunagi: Are these horse creatures dangerous? 11:49:49 PM Khiro Brightfall: No. They're mounts and beasts of burden. 11:50:13 PM Mumu Kunagi: So they are your dogs? 11:51:17 PM Khiro Brightfall: We have dogs here, too. We use them for hunting. Sometimes they're pets and guardians, too. Some of the smaller races use them as mounts, like the Halflings. Where are you from? 11:52:14 PM Mumu Kunagi: I am from Istari. 11:52:22 PM Mumu Kunagi: I have never heard of Menelunin... 11:52:35 PM Harah: The barkeeper frowns. "... never heard of it. Must be clear on the other side of the world." 11:54:39 PM Harah: The person in the corner waves at you. 11:55:12 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks over, raising an eyebrow. 11:56:11 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi looks at the person in the corner 11:56:12 PM Harah: He's motioning you over! 11:56:22 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi shakes his head and heads over 11:56:35 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall figures he probably meant the little dragon guy. 11:58:02 PM Harah: He keeps motioning at Khiro, impatiently. 11:59:06 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall sighs and wanders over. 11:59:53 PM Harah: As soon as you get over there you realize why he's sitting there. 12:00:16 AM Harah: Due to the layout of the room and a draft from the fireplace it's really quite warm in this part of the room. 12:00:30 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...this is much better. 12:00:33 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi stops shivering 12:00:36 AM Harah: The Mysterious Cloaked Figure ™ motions at the chairs on the other side of the table. 12:00:48 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi sits down 12:00:49 AM Harah: Cloak: I don't like the cold either. 12:01:49 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall has brought over his bowl and mug, sitting and resuming eating. 12:02:04 AM Harah: Cloak: Do you know how to use that sword or is it... ceremonial. 12:02:31 AM Harah: It's definitely a man under there. He's pretty well bundled up, though, and that may be why the hood and cloak. 12:02:54 AM Mumu Kunagi: I know how to use this sword.... 12:02:57 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi looks a bit insulted 12:03:34 AM Khiro Brightfall: That's an odd way to start a conversation. Is the cloak hiding a deformity or are you just shy? 12:03:57 AM Harah: Cloak: Just cold. 12:05:04 AM Harah: He takes down his hood, though. It's an elvish man--pale skin, reddish-blond hair, blue eyes. 12:05:42 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall eats his soup. 12:06:23 AM Harah: Cloak: Not everyone who wears a sword does know how to use it. I didn't mean to insult you; I'm not familiar with your... culture. 12:08:02 AM Harah: He has a spattering of freckles over his nose and judging by the coloring he probably burns like dry kindling in the sun. 12:08:14 AM Mumu Kunagi: It is fine. I would not assume you to. 12:08:37 AM Mumu Kunagi: Still, martial skills are a...touchy subject to comment on. 12:09:44 AM Mumu Kunagi: You people seem far more civilized than the smoothskins where I am from. For one you have houses instead of caves. 12:10:11 AM Harah: Cloak: ... they live in caves, do they? 12:10:27 AM Mumu Kunagi: Yes. And they are much larger. 12:10:55 AM Harah: Cloak: ... interesting. 12:11:13 AM Harah: Cloak: And you find my inquiry touchy. 12:11:46 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...were you another of my people that could be taken as a duel challenge yes. 12:12:32 AM Harah: Cloak: I have no interest in duelling. The last thing I want is another enemy. 12:12:55 AM Khiro Brightfall: So why are we here, then? 12:12:56 AM Mumu Kunagi: I know. As I said I am not going to make assumptions of a country I have never heard of. 12:13:47 AM Harah: The decloaked man looks at Khiro in a weighing manner. "What about you?" 12:14:23 AM Khiro Brightfall: My sword is mostly for show. 12:14:49 AM Harah: Cloak: You don't fight, then. 12:14:52 AM Harah: He seems disappointed! 12:16:16 AM Khiro Brightfall: I have some passing magical Talent. 12:17:21 AM Harah: The decloaked man hesitates. "I find myself in the rare and ... unfortunate position of having to ask for help." 12:17:56 AM Mumu Kunagi: What do you require aid with? 12:18:29 AM Harah: Man: It's not for me, it's for my sister. She's been kidnapped. 12:18:57 AM Harah: (By the way, you can request a Sense Motive check *any* time you like.) 12:19:38 AM Mumu Kunagi: (( 19 SM )) 12:20:32 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...kidnappers. 12:20:35 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi growls a little 12:20:47 AM Mumu Kunagi: Honorless men. 12:21:15 AM Khiro Brightfall: Who are you? 12:22:20 AM Harah: Man: Kalanor. My family is House Kilana--I believe my sister was taken to put political pressure on my family. 12:23:01 AM Harah: Man: They may simply want to force her into marriage. I don't know. 12:24:48 AM Khiro Brightfall: Where are you from? Meneluinin? 12:25:40 AM Harah: Man: Northwest of here. I can't do anything by myself and the guards here say it's out of their jurisdiction. And now there's a blizzard coming, they say. 12:26:36 AM Khiro Brightfall: You don't know who the kidnappers are? 12:27:01 AM Harah: Man: I... have my suspicions but I'm not sure. 12:27:04 AM Mumu Kunagi: They kidnap your sister for political leverage!? 12:27:57 AM Harah: He nods. 12:28:20 AM Harah: Man: They never sent a ransom demand so I'm not sure what else it could be. 12:28:51 AM Khiro Brightfall: Do you know where they're holding her? 12:29:39 AM Harah: He shakes his head. "We'll have to track them, possibly through magic." 12:30:51 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall sops some bread in the soup. "'So you're looking to hire us." 12:31:48 AM Harah: Man: Yes. I don't... have a lot of funds. But an army wouldn't help anyway; a small group stands a better chance of being fast enough to catch them or stealthy enough to sneak in. 12:32:50 AM Khiro Brightfall: So what are you offering? 12:33:59 AM | Edited 12:34:25 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...I do not require money to dispatch of spineless cowards who would kidnap a girl. 12:35:10 AM Harah: He hesitates, and places a ruby the size of a hen's egg on the table. It's probably worth about a thousand gold, give or take a few hundred depending on the quality of the gem. 12:36:14 AM Harah: Man: I have more, but not with me. 12:36:44 AM Khiro Brightfall: Tell me about your family. I'm still new to this kingdom. 12:38:33 AM Harah: Kalanor: House Kilana. We were once powerful, but we've since... fallen from favor, I suppose you might say. A house in decline. My sister had begun to restore our fortunes through political maneuvering and making good alliances; that may be why they took her. 12:40:30 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi nods 12:41:35 AM Khiro Brightfall: All right. I don't need payment right now. Maybe we can work something out depending on the success of the venture. 12:43:17 AM Harah: Kalanor: If we can steal anything from the criminals while we get her back I certainly intend to. 12:43:46 AM Harah: Kalanor: If we can burn them alive while we're at it, so much the better. 12:43:54 AM Harah: ... he might be a little bitter, it seems. 12:44:12 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...burn them? 12:44:15 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi headtilts 12:44:31 AM Khiro Brightfall: Do you have any idea what we might be up against? 12:44:34 AM Harah: Kalanor: *Some* punishment, at the very least. 12:45:03 AM Harah: Kalanor: I'm not sure yet, no. We'll know once we pick up their tracks, with a better probability. 12:45:54 AM Khiro Brightfall: Can you track them? 12:46:31 AM Harah: Kalanor: I think so, yes. 12:46:50 AM Harah: Kalanor: Once we get back to where she was taken. 12:48:19 AM Harah: Kalanor: Is it always this cold here? 12:50:01 AM Mumu Kunagi: I hope not... 12:50:24 AM Khiro Brightfall: It's winter, and there's a blizzard on the way. 12:50:46 AM Harah: Kalanor: It must be the wind off the lake. 12:51:44 AM Harah: Kalanor: Your magic. Are you a priest or a wizard? 12:59:07 AM Harah: ((I think Canto has been kidnapped by his cat.)) 1:01:10 AM Mumu Kunagi: (( Call the police )) 1:01:20 AM Mumu Kunagi: (( ...or should we hire a Kobold? )) 1:01:21 AM Harah: ((If we do she'll send back his ear or something!)) 1:01:39 AM Harah: ((THEN HOW WILL HE WEAR HIS GLASSES.)) 1:06:17 AM Harah: ((Maybe she's stuffed him into the fridge again.)) 1:08:52 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Back, sorry.)) 1:09:01 AM Harah: ((Oh good! Are your ears still attached?)) 1:09:22 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((To my brain as it floats in a nutrient suspension? Yep.)) 1:09:30 AM Harah: ((Oh good.)) 1:09:48 AM Khiro Brightfall: I'm a Wizard. 1:10:12 AM Harah: Kalanor smiles a tiny little smile. "Good. A fireball or two might be helpful." 1:11:29 AM Khiro Brightfall: Mmm. They usually help in any social situation. 1:12:15 AM Harah: Kalanor: I'm good with people. 1:12:36 AM Khiro Brightfall: I have spells for that, too. 1:13:13 AM Harah: Kalanor: You need spells for that? 1:13:19 AM Harah: He looks at Khiro doubtfully. 1:14:03 AM Khiro Brightfall: I have been accused of being abrasive in the past. 1:14:48 AM Harah: Kalanor: I have yet to see evidence of that. 1:15:24 AM Mumu Kunagi: You seem perfectly polite to me. 1:15:59 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall finishes off his rum. "Wait." 1:16:21 AM Harah: Kalanor: For what? 1:17:58 AM Khiro Brightfall: For evidence. Anyway. Your'e good with people. That's fine. I'll leave the talking to you. 1:19:05 AM Harah: Kalanor nods, lips tightening a little bit. "We'll get her back." 1:20:29 AM Harah: You hear the wind beginning to blow outdoors. 1:21:09 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...this weather is astoundingly bad. 1:22:15 AM Harah: Kalanor: It's much too cold and I don't like snow. 1:22:35 AM Khiro Brightfall: When do you propose we leave? 1:23:35 AM Harah: Kalanor: As soon as we can. When the snow stops. 1:23:51 AM Harah: Kalanor grimaces. "If it ever does." 1:26:32 AM Khiro Brightfall: So. Were you just waiting for competent looking adventurer type people to walk in the door? 1:27:05 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...it does seem odd you would wait here. 1:27:19 AM Mumu Kunagi: Is it typical for armed men to walk into places like this? 1:27:26 AM Harah: Kalanor: I was looking for people with weapons. And it's the closest dining establishment on the south edge of town. 1:28:20 AM Harah: Everyone at the old people's table holds up a weapon. One rusty sword, one double-barreled crossbow, a shiny sharpened knife, a club and a cat with a very surprised look on its face. 1:28:53 AM Khiro Brightfall: I don't know. That guy with the cat seems pretty deadly. 1:29:09 AM Harah: He tosses the cat onto Khiro's lap. INITIATIVE. 1:31:08 AM Harah: ... Initiative? 1:31:29 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((7)) 1:31:58 AM Mumu Kunagi: He has thrown the cat! 1:32:03 AM Mumu Kunagi: He seeks to do battle! 1:32:07 AM Harah: The cat goes first in your EPIC DUEL TO THE PAIN. 1:33:12 AM Harah: 15, 17, 6. Any of those hit vs. your AC? 1:34:07 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Sitting at a table, flat footed? My AC is like 10 right now. XD )) 1:34:17 AM Harah: Take 2 damage points! 1:34:27 AM Harah: KHIRO! your turn. 1:34:47 AM Harah: The cat claws you in the leg and in the arm! It is not very effective. 1:35:02 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((I have 9 hit points. It hurt.)) 1:35:10 AM Harah: It also tries to eat you with its kittyfangs, but gets a mouthful of wizardly robes instead. 1:35:24 AM Khiro Brightfall: I look at the guy who threw it. "was that necessary?" 1:35:40 AM Harah: Old guy: No, but it sure was funny to see the look on your face. 1:35:52 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Old guy needs to make a fort save.)) 1:36:01 AM Mumu Kunagi: Why would you throw a cat!? 1:36:04 AM Harah: He fails. 1:36:08 AM Mumu Kunagi: That is a bad omen! 1:36:15 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((he's now purple.)) 1:36:20 AM Harah: Old guy: He likes it! 1:36:33 AM Mumu Kunagi: You are now purple! 1:36:37 AM Mumu Kunagi: See? Bad omen! 1:36:49 AM Harah: The cat unfurls a pair of three-foot wings and flies up into the rafters, looking at Khiro reproachfully. 1:37:20 AM Harah: Old woman: Looks good on you too. Like you're havin' another attack. 1:37:34 AM Harah: The old man rolls his eyes and turns purply-ly back to his card game. 1:37:47 AM Harah: Cat: Rwwwl. 1:38:07 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall tosses the cat a piece of bacon. 1:39:11 AM Harah: The cat pounces the bacon in midair! It does a little loop-the-loop and then flaps back down onto the table in front of Khiro, devouring the bacon's SOUL. Or at least its delicious crispiness. 1:39:36 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...that is an odd manner of cat. 1:39:43 AM Mumu Kunagi: Is it part dragon? 1:39:49 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...that would be a very odd dragon. 1:40:41 AM Harah: Kalanor holds out a hand to the cat, which sniffs at him. "It's a tressym. They're smarter than most people." 1:41:33 AM Harah: The brown-and-gold tabby seems to decide Kalanor is all right, and flops down on his side for a scritch; the elf obliges like a good little minion. 1:43:09 AM Harah: Pretty soon a rumbly purr is coming from the winged cat. 1:43:17 AM Harah: Kalanor: I don't *think* they're related to dragons. 1:44:08 AM Mumu Kunagi: "Smarter than people?" 1:44:11 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi tilts his head 1:44:20 AM Mumu Kunagi: "Can it talk?" 1:44:45 AM Harah: Kalanor: Not usually. Unless it's someone's familiar, I suppose. They do make good familiars if you can get them to agree to it. 1:46:27 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks out a nearby window. 1:47:08 AM Harah: White. 1:47:31 AM Harah: The blizzard has arrived. 1:47:46 AM Harah: Kalanor follows Khiro's gaze. "... I hope she's all right." 1:48:27 AM Mumu Kunagi: We will make sure she is 1:48:42 AM Mumu Kunagi: If she is not we will ensure the kidnappers aren't either... 1:49:23 AM Harah: Kalanor: Agreed. 1:51:32 AM Khiro Brightfall: So. You said you had an idea about the identity of the kidnappers? 1:52:50 AM Harah: Kalanor nods. "House Kenseth. Longtime rivals; of late they have been suspiciously successful." 1:53:24 AM Mumu Kunagi: Then that is where we shall need to start our investigation 1:55:15 AM Harah: Kalanor nods. "We'll travel to the place where she was taken. It's north of here--it'll take a day or two to get there." 1:55:47 AM Khiro Brightfall: All right, then. 1:55:50 AM Mumu Kunagi: I shall need to get warmer clothes... 1:57:13 AM Harah: Kalanor: We can buy supplies tomorrow before we leave. ... or whenever the damned snow stops. 1:59:15 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi nods 2:00:53 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods, finishing his soup. 2:01:52 AM Harah: Kalanor shakes his head, staring at the window. 2:02:27 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi finally tries a bite of his soup... 2:02:32 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi ...then goes wide eyed 2:02:35 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...it is delicious! 2:03:22 AM Harah: Kalanor: The food here is pretty good. 2:04:15 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall has finished his soup and drink. 2:05:05 AM Harah: The tressym sits up and wanders over to Khiro, headbutting him. 2:05:08 AM Mumu Kunagi: I will need to bring this..."bacon" back home 2:05:31 AM Mumu Kunagi: (( He's a kobold. It's fatty meat. )) 2:05:52 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall pets the cat. 2:06:40 AM Harah: Kalanor: Will it keep? 2:06:54 AM Harah: The cat nuzzles Khiro. Where's he keeping his familiar? 2:08:33 AM Khiro Brightfall: It's cured. It'll keep for awhile. 2:08:59 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall 's snake is probably asleep in a cloak pocket thanks to the temperature. 2:10:12 AM Harah: It's actually quite warm in this corner of the room! Snakey-wakey! 2:10:42 AM Harah: The cat sniffs at whereever the snake is briefly, and then goes back to wanting to be petted. 2:10:54 AM Harah: Kalanor: Perhaps we should take some, then. 2:11:07 AM Khiro Brightfall: Have you not done a lot of traveling? 2:11:13 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...they do not plan to hurt her do they? 2:11:22 AM Mumu Kunagi: Have they set any sort of time limit? 2:12:45 AM Harah: Kalanor: Me? No, I've just never had...bacon either. There's been no time limit, no message of any kind. 2:12:58 AM Harah: Kalanor: I'm not even sure if she's still alive. 2:13:03 AM Harah: He clenches his fist a little bit. 2:13:52 AM Khiro Brightfall: Who's the head of your House? 2:14:48 AM Harah: Kalanor: ... Inala. Our mother. 2:15:28 AM | Edited 2:18:04 AM Khiro Brightfall: How much contact have you had with this other house? 2:15:58 AM Mumu Kunagi: Perhaps we should not wait...*looks outside* 2:16:02 AM Mumu Kunagi: Despite the weather 2:16:44 AM Harah: The cat looks at Mumu and rolls his eyes. 2:16:55 AM Harah: Kalanor: Me? Negotiations, primarily. 2:18:12 AM Khiro Brightfall: I mean, your house in general. 2:19:08 AM Harah: Kalanor, cautiously: Not much in the past hundred years or so. 2:19:45 AM Khiro Brightfall: What about your sister? Any contact that you know of, besides the kidnapping? 2:20:22 AM Harah: Kalanor: She's killed a few of them. 2:20:43 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi blinks 2:20:50 AM Mumu Kunagi: Your sister has killed people? 2:21:16 AM Harah: Kalanor gives him a funny look. "Of course." 2:21:33 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...this is common here? 2:21:35 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi headtilts 2:21:39 AM Khiro Brightfall: Politics are pretty violent. 2:22:04 AM Mumu Kunagi: Yes, but...generally women are meant to stay away from violence 2:22:07 AM Mumu Kunagi: They are not suited for it... 2:22:16 AM Harah: Kalanor gives him an even *funnier* look. 2:22:19 AM Khiro Brightfall: Not really how it works here. 2:22:53 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...strange country 2:23:45 AM Harah: Kalanor: My sister is a very capable woman. 2:26:23 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods. "Around here, our women don't really need... sheltering." 2:26:35 AM Harah: Kalanor's lip curls. "Indeed not." 2:27:36 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...have I said something wrong? 2:27:41 AM Mumu Kunagi: Perhaps it is different with your kind... 2:29:16 AM Harah: Kalanor: Our women are often stronger than the men. 2:29:41 AM Khiro Brightfall: Quite. 2:30:50 AM Mumu Kunagi: Really? Interesting. 2:32:43 AM Harah: Kalanor: I take it that's not the way with your people. 2:35:04 AM Mumu Kunagi: Women in my country are taught the ways of the court. Charm, wit, other such things. 2:35:12 AM Mumu Kunagi: It is the men who do the fighting. 2:35:41 AM Harah: Kalanor: The two aren't mutually exclusive. 2:36:16 AM Mumu Kunagi: It is considered...poor taste to kill a person without others knowing of it. Especially the other person. 2:36:43 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...that does not mean some are not willing to hire others to do so. 2:36:47 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi grumbles 2:37:30 AM Harah: Kalanor: You tell people you're going to kill them in advance? 2:37:40 AM Harah: He frowns. "Doesn't that make it harder?" 2:37:49 AM Mumu Kunagi: Yes. Because it most usually takes the form of a duel. 2:38:55 AM Khiro Brightfall: Dueling is a big thing where I'm from, too. Though they're rarely to the death. 2:39:20 AM Mumu Kunagi: To kill someone outside of a duel is either in battle or the work of a...*he says the word like it's a particularly vile curse* -Ninja-. 2:39:33 AM Mumu Kunagi: (( Kobold ninja is most adorable ninja )) 2:39:34 AM Harah: Kalanor: What's a ninja? 2:39:42 AM Harah: ((Kobolds are so damn cute.)) 2:41:16 AM Mumu Kunagi: A ninja is...well, they started as a revolutionary movement. They would sneak about and kill nobles while they were sleeping or simply off guard. 2:41:43 AM Mumu Kunagi: They realized it was more profitable to do such work for pay at the behest of less scrupulous nobles, however. 2:42:29 AM Khiro Brightfall: Oh. So they're assassins. 2:42:37 AM Harah: Kalanor: Why didn't the nobles kill them? 2:43:50 AM Mumu Kunagi: They killed the ones that they caught. But the nobles in Inagi bicker like riled cats. Some are willing to turn a blind eye as long as it is their rivals that are eliminated. 2:44:35 AM Mumu Kunagi: You can guess which ones eventually sought to hire them. 2:45:17 AM Harah: Kalanor: It's not a bad tactic. 2:45:31 AM Harah: Kalanor: However, the sensible thing to do when someone tries to kill you is to kill them first. 2:45:47 AM Mumu Kunagi: Sometimes. 2:46:22 AM Mumu Kunagi: They were not all one organization. 2:46:42 AM | Edited 2:46:47 AM Mumu Kunagi: There are individual ninja, ninja clans...it would be difficult to eradicate them. 2:47:15 AM Harah: Kalanor: *Clans* of assassins. Interesting. 2:47:22 AM Harah: He looks very... thoughtful. 2:48:22 AM Mumu Kunagi: Disgraceful is what it is. To think so many would come together just to murder in cold blood... 2:49:03 AM Harah: Kalanor: ... disgraceful. Yes. 2:49:38 AM Harah: He rubs his eyes. "I'm going to get some rest, I think. I haven't in a few days." 2:51:08 AM Khiro Brightfall: All right, then. I suppose we'll be heading out tomorrow, weather permitting? 2:51:20 AM Harah: Kalanor: Weather permitting. 2:51:54 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi nods 2:52:22 AM Harah: He stands up and heads up the stairs. 2:52:26 AM Harah: Spot checks if you would. 2:53:09 AM Mumu Kunagi: (( 18 )) 2:53:20 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((14.)) 2:54:46 AM Harah: The tressym sniffs at Khiro and wanders over to Mumu, looking at him pointedly. 2:57:34 AM Harah: "Mrow?" 2:59:23 AM Mumu Kunagi: Yes? 2:59:26 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi pats it on the head 2:59:39 AM Harah: The cat seems satisfied with that. 2:59:52 AM Harah: I'm giving you guys a chance to discuss ICly anything at this point. 3:00:08 AM Harah: If you don't want to, though, that is also okay, and we will close the session. 3:00:22 AM Khiro Brightfall: So, what's your name? 3:02:21 AM Mumu Kunagi: I am Kunagi Mumu 3:02:24 AM Mumu Kunagi: You are? 3:04:02 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall. A pleasure. 3:04:28 AM Harah: "Mrow." 3:04:51 AM Mumu Kunagi: It would appear the cat is trying to introduce itself as well. 3:05:25 AM Harah: "Rrrrr." 3:05:43 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...it is either Rrrr or mrow. 3:05:47 AM Mumu Kunagi: I do not speak cat. 3:06:26 AM Harah: The cat rolls his eyes and goes to sleep, or appears to, tucking its wings to its sides. 3:07:00 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi pats the cat on the head one more time and draws his hand back to his side 3:08:04 AM Mumu Kunagi: This place is...quite different. 3:08:09 AM Mumu Kunagi: It shall take some getting used to... 3:08:51 AM Mumu Kunagi: What do you do for a living Khiro? 3:09:24 AM Khiro Brightfall: I'm kind of... freelance. 3:09:34 AM Mumu Kunagi: Hrm? 3:10:09 AM Khiro Brightfall: Well, this missing girl thing, that's the sort of think I've been doing. 3:10:30 AM Mumu Kunagi: Ah, you are a mercenary of sorts then. 3:10:56 AM Khiro Brightfall: Yeah. 3:12:05 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi nods, keeping his mouth shut 3:12:35 AM Harah: You don't use detect evil enough. 3:13:05 AM Mumu Kunagi: (( I don't wanna abuse it. >_> )) 3:13:25 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((That's what is there for!)) 3:13:33 AM Mumu Kunagi: (( Fiiiiine )) 3:13:41 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi detects evil on Khiro...and the cat 3:13:46 AM Harah: My advice: do. But remember its limitations in my games too. 3:14:13 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall is unevil. 3:14:23 AM Harah: The cat is surprisingly unevil. Or maybe has an evil dampening collar.